


Vampire 101

by Land_of_Domes



Series: Crossing Caroline [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Because blonds, Crossover, F/M, In my head this works, One Shot, because Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline enters a certain club. And meets its owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire 101

The moment he stepped into the etablissement, his unproclaimed kingdom, Eric knew that something was off. The mass of the usual fangbangers and goths parted for him like the red sea, allowing one predator to get a glimpse of the other sitting at the bar. The former viking let a small barely  
noticeable smirk grace his lips as he sized up what he could see of the other vampire. Tonight was going to be interesting. 

He made his way through the crowd and was pleased to see that the enticing scent belonged to a admittedly just as visually pleasing girl. No, woman he thought when she half turned around on her seat to eye him warily. For seconds, that felt like hours really, they just looked at each other. Whatever she found in his eyes, and it's been years since such a young one dared to look at him so freely, seemed to satisfy her since she gracefully slid of the stool and held out her hand to him. In a hushed voice that only the non human section of the club would have been able to understand she introduced herself. 

“My name is Caroline Forbes and contrary to what your watchdog accused me of I'm not here acting on someone elses orders .”  
“Is that so?” Erik asked in an almost haughty tone, caught her hand in his and lifted it up to place a quick kiss on her wrist only to see with some satisfaction that a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

“You'd think even a young one like you would know not to intrude on someone elses territory unannounced. I already killed for less.” Her eyes widened involuntary but to his delight she didn't back down . “Well Mr. Northman,” Erics smirk reappeared when she mentioned his name in such a formal way ,”I'm just passing through and even though I did not announce myself I'd very much like to live so if you could let me stay in this town for a few nights, I swear that no harm will be done to your reputation or your people.” 

“Ah Miss Forbes, if I really thought that you posed any harm to me or my town you wouldn't stand here looking so delightfully angry.”  
Her eyes darkened at the, admittedly, snobby remark.  
“I guess our conversation is finished then.” She replied and tried to step away from the much taller man when his hand suddenly caught her forearm and whirled her back around and closer to his towering form. For a moment Carolines eyes turned black and she snarled at him before she calmed herself down. The older vampire only smirked at the sounds that, to him, sounded as dangerous as a kitten. 

“I suppose our conversation is over...for tonight. But make no mistake, sweet Caroline, what I want, I get. And I am quick in wanting and certain, that this is not the last time we'll see each other.” He let go of her arm, teasingly brushing his mouth against her cheek. Caroline thought that if the atmosphere wasn't so tense it might have looked quite funny the way he had to lean down so much to be able to touch her cheek. As it was she had to close her eyes and suppress shivers when she felt him exhale against her hair. He was already gone when she opened them, probably toying with another woman, Caroline thought.

More or less satisfied with the turn out of the conversation (He didn't flat out tell her to leave the city at least), did she turn on her heels and made her way through the now heated crowd and out into the soothing breeze of the night, not knowing that a pair of cool and calculating eyes followed every move her graceful body made.


End file.
